Little Flame
by MissAliceLovely
Summary: Her instincts were screaming, shouting at her to run...to get away from the more dangerous predator that was before her. Cold sea foam green eyes locked onto that of the ancient vampire's own liquid silver eyes as the two stared each other down. The reminding fear from years ago surfacing within her mind as she stared at him and he at her silently...and she was to be his... MA-R


**Little Flame**

**Disclaimer:** No :( I am not Charlaine Harris, she is the rightful owner/mastermind behind the wonderful books The Sookie Stackhouse Series while Alan Ball did a kick ass job of making it all come to life on tv! I DO however own any and all OC's in this story!

**Notes:** so this is my first True Blood fanfic, excuse any grammar mistakes please...no beta for this lol. Please make sure to review once you are done reading to let me know if I should continue with this. Also know that I kept Godric ALIVE in this...I cried when he died on the show and on here I was like, no damn it he will LIIIVEEE! so yeah...he's alive

**Warning:** Yes this is rated M and for good reason. There will be; Language, Gore, Sex, Emotional and Physical pain and Forced Sex (later on in chapter...no Godric or Eric aren't doing it!) that will go on in this story. Now I will put up trigger warnings for each chapter and before it happens (mostly for anything sexual or gory though) and you may chose to skip over those parts and you should not be reading this if you are under the legal age. But if you are take heed of any and all warnings I write because I will not stand to have someone complain about what I write when I put it clear as day HEY THERE IS SEX IN THIS CHAPTER! == trigger warning...if I have this up and you complain then you know what...that's your fault.

**P.S** that was just an example...there is no sex in this chapter though there are curse words.

Please enjoy chapter 1! Let me know what you all think please :)

* * *

><p>How the hell had she been dragged into this, again? Oh…right…'cause she owed her damn cousin. Let it be known to the world that Sookie Stackhouse was not all that innocent and angelic as many proclaimed…ok so maybe not a lot of people thought that but that was beside the point. Releasing a deep sigh Natasha ignored the glare her blonde haired cousin sent her way and instead focused on the turtle pace moving line of people ahead of them, seriously…how long did it take to check IDs?<p>

The very air seemed to come alive with the heavy music that came from inside the bar they were waiting to enter, its primal tune made her body long to dance along to its calling but the twenty eight year old refused to sway even just a little.

'_Stupid vampire bar…stupid line…stupid IOU…stu-'_ a sharp jab to her rib cage brought Natasha out of her inner rant to snarl down into light brown eyes, "What the hell Sookie? Keep your boney ass elbows away from me."

Natasha was so not in the mood to deal with her cousin's mind reading abilities, not when she should have been sitting on her comfy couch at home either passed out or drinking some much needed sweet ice tea; but no- she just had to answer her phone and Sookie just had to call her out for that IOU and then drive them both to the well-known bar called Fangtasia…and for what reason?

To meet the head honcho himself…Mr. Eric Northman.

Sookie hadn't even bothered to tell her why either! Just stating that she would be collecting her favor at the exact moment Tasha had gotten out of her first shower since being home in over three months. She had to finish up some business over in Italy and while over there had not heard a single thing from either her or Jason yet as soon as she was home in Bom Temps her phone was quick to ring.

"Well maybe if you would keep your thoughts to your-"

Natasha was quick to lash out, "Oh don't you even start that shit with me, Sookie. I've been up for over forty-eight hours straight and I don't need you pissing me off more than I already am!" Her thoughts could shout out as loud as she wanted damn it!

All around them people, men…woman…vampires, were all dressed to the part of apparently what a vampire banger, addict or whatever the hell supporter…they were all dressed the same or close to it in her book.

Black, red, black, red..oh wait! More black!

What a colorful bunch of losers.

Sea green eyes glanced to look over her cousin's choice of wear and she had to bite her lip to keep a grin from spreading. Only Sookie would go to a vampire bar wearing a pink and yellow sundress that showed too much skin in her opinion at the moment, especially around the next and chest area. "Don't you dare say a word 'bout my dress…I happen to love this one."

"Yeah you and the blood suckers," well that certainly earned her some nasty glares from both Sookie and those close enough to have heard.

Still glaring Sookie scanned the dark brunette's own fashion sense…she was covered head to toe practically! Natasha could not have looked more out of place in her black skinny jeans and her lightly tucked in teal silk blouse, long sleeved of course, and black ankle booties. Even her next was covered with a charcoal grey scarf and her long hair, which was almost always up, falling in waves down her back.

Another scuffle towards the entrance.

'_Oh this is ridiculous!'_

Reaching out Sookie snagged up Natasha's tanned hand and all but dragged her out of the line and marched up towards the front, completely ignoring the shouts of protests at the act. As the two made it Natasha's eyes were drawn to the tall blonde standing in front of the main doors checking the IDs with a disdain expression. It didn't take a genius to realize that she was a vampire, just the way she looked down at the others gave it away, which had Tasha bristling instantly. Granted the pale, perfect skin and the pinkish tinge around the eyes, though it was hard to really see with all the makeup, all pointed vampire as well.

Oh and let's not forget the whole Gothic Dominatrix Barbie outfit she had going on.

Rolling her eyes she didn't know why Sookie bothered to try and cut the line, it wasn't like she was going to get past the vam- "Pam!"

Blinking in momentary shock that she even called out a name as Dead Barbie looked up from one of the IDs to lock cold icy blue eyes on the approaching girls. Sea green eyes narrowed dangerously as the vampire scanned her up and down, a cold amused smirk making itself know over pink painted lips for but a moment before her lips slowly turned down in a frown as Pam took a sniff in the air and realized that something wasn't right yet Pam shook it off in favor of turning her attention to her cousin, "Sookie dear, how lovely it is to see you so soon…and you brought along a pet. How sweet." The way she said it clearly was not 'sweet' in any way and while Sookie knew the woman Natasha did not and her eyes hardened at the word _pet_ that was directed towards her.

Pulling herself to her full height, which came close to Pam's, Tasha pulled back her ruby red lips to bare pearly white teeth, "I would watch who you're calling 'pet'. I don't take kindly to insults." A tug on her hand from Sookie kept whatever else she wanted to say from coming out, damn the girl!

Seeing the unreadable look in Pam's eyes had Sookie stepping in front of her unrestraint cousin, taking away the blonde vampire's attention from the brunette onto herself as she smiled kindly, "Pam we need to see Eric…it's important." Oh goodness she hoped her voice wasn't giving off how freaked out she was at the moment. This was an emergency!

Raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow at both the taller girls' words and then Sookie's exclamation Pam let loose an unneeded breath, why did the tempting female never just come to see her? "Oh well Eric is where he always is, seeing to the vermin, I'm sure he will be pleased to see you again, as would Godric I presume. Just show me your ID, sweet thing." Oh she couldn't help irritating the snarling human while sending her a wink and smirk.

"Godric…he's here? What about Dallas?" Voicing her confusion at the female vampire Sookie thought back to the whole Fellowship of the Sun incident that caused a huge problem for humans and vampires alike. Godric was Eric's maker and honestly she could not understand how someone like Godric could be the maker to someone like…well…Eric. She had been so glad to know though that he hadn't gotten into too much trouble then what could have really happened had Stan acted before Godric had shown up…a shudder ran down her spine at the thought of the catastrophe that could have happened.

Placing a hand on her hip Pam rolled her eyes before she answered in a bored tone, "As punishment he had to give up being Sherriff of Dallas…so he decided to come live here...now…ID please." Her free hand was out and waiting.

'_Sookie let me hit the bitch,'_ to which Natasha's thought was answered with an even tighter grip to her hand, fuck! "Pam she is my cousin, trust me when I say she is older than myself, we are kind of in a hurry." Both vampire and human came very close to rolling their eyes at the blonde, yet before Pam could even say a word about rules are rules Tasha was already holding out the small piece of plastic and watched as the blonde vampire took and glanced over it before handing it back, "Just got back from Italy then I see," yeah she had yet had to chance to change back to her States ID, "Go on in."

With a small thank you from Sookie, she once again began dragging in her unwilling cousin, going around Pam who leaned in towards the brunette, _"Divertire, piccola.*"_

Snapping her head back to glare at the smirking vampire Natash sent out her own mocking smile as she replied, _"Non nella vostra vita, vecchia megera.*"_ Turning back as Sookie tugged her closer to her back Natasha got her first look inside the well talked about bar from all the whores in town. The walls were painted, or at least she hoped it was paint, a blood red. Neon lights hung on the walls in various places and black seemed to be the color of all the furniture. A large bar took up the length of one wall that instantly had her attention, oh how the alcohol was calling her! The dance floor was packed with humans and vampires alike as the heavy music took over the air, leaving little imagination as to what the mood of the evening was. _'Well it sure does look the part…doesn't it cousin?'_ A smile was shot at her yet her sharp eyes could see the strain it held, what could be bothering her so much? Every instinct was screaming that something was not right and Natasha was a being who listened to her instincts.

She was shaken out of her gazing around as they finally came to a stop before a small stage and as she turned her eyes away from the disturbing erotic dancers only to lock onto intense blue ones of the pale blonde male vampire lounging on a…was that a throne? What the fuck. She would never understand vampires and their sense for weird things. Yet the sight of a second throne right next to the other had her turning to glance over only to freeze up at the sight of the other vampire. Piercing grey eyes locked onto sea foam green for a moment as time seemed to slow as Natasha's mind screamed for her to run because the predator before her was more dangerous than she could ever be. Though he was sitting she knew he wouldn't be that much taller than her own frame but height meant nothing…it was the age in which she could practically see in his eyes that freaked her out a bit, plus the name finally rang its bell through her mind. Godric…the fucking legendary vampire…how the hell could she have missed that.

The spell was broken though when he raised a dark brown eyebrow at her that caused Natasha to snarl silently and just as she was about to say something the other blonde vampire beat her to it.

"Ms. Stackhouse…how unexpected your visit is. I see Compton did not come with you this time."

Well he sure did have a voice Natasha could listen to all day…ops-all night, if she was into that kind of shit, but after what she had been through a few years back she could live without hearing his voice again. Taking her eyes off of old, mysterious and dark she turned to watch her cousin dip her head in an odd sort of greeting to both of them, "Sorry Eric I just didn't know where else to go or who else to ask for help. I wouldn't come here unless it was truly important. Hello Godric, it's nice to see you again. Oh! And this is my cousin Nat-ow!" Now it was Sookie's turn to yelp as she was pulled from her rabbling as a tight hand gripped her tanned one, "What the fuck?!"

Glaring down at the smaller woman Natasha bit out with pure venom, "They does not need to know my name, dear cousin. I am here just to keep you company, not to be meeting a friend of yours."

"On the contrary, I would very much like to hear the name of our lovely telepath's family member." Glancing out of the corner of her eye at his tone, Natasha knew he was not asking for her name…but demanding it in a subtle way, "Yes well, you've heard part of it and that's all you need."

"Natasha Crina Lambert you shut your mouth for ten seconds so I can explain to him why we are here!" staring at her angered cousin Sookie was pleased when not another word came from her mouth as she turned back to Eric and Godric, not understanding the look on his face as he looked right at her cousin yet shaking her head she continued on, "Look…is there a way we could talk in private?"

A light shift of wind blew past the three and in a blink of an eye Pam was standing behind Eric's seated form, a sly smile on her face as she looked between the four, "Oh secret sharing I see…how utterly…unsurprising."

"Now, now Pam," looking back to glance up at his Childe before turning back to the little telepath, "Let's take this to my office, shall we?"

Once more an unwilling Natasha was dragged after the three vampires down the hallway and into a decent sized office before the door slammed shut behind her. While Sookie was moving closer to the desk where Eric took seat behind it and Pam on it, Natasha stayed near the door, Sookie may trust them but she did not. The feeling of eyes on her had her glancing out of the corner of her eye to see Godric's relaxed form sitting on the couch on the other side of the room. At her hardened glare he merely gave a slight tilt of the lip and it was his eyes that seemed as though he knew something she didn't.

She hated that look.

"What's the matter sug, afraid? We don't bite…hard." A click of the fangs from Pam had Natasha clenching her hands into fists, digging her nails into the tender flesh of her palm to keep herself in check as she made her response, "What's there to be afraid of? All I see are dead beings and I've seen scarier things then the likes of you."

Eric saw the glint in his childes eyes as they practically lit up at the girl's remark, there was no fear or hesitance in her voice, and he couldn't help but smirk at her words, "Ohhh kitty has claws, Eric I do believe I like her. Well…as much as one could like…well what-."

"Yeah, good for you Pam, look Eric…about that important issue."

"Why did you come to me if you have Compton? Surely he could do whatever it is you need?" Eric had still not given up on obtaining the young blonde, but night by night she grew closer and closer to the dark haired vampire that knew exactly how to irritate him. Intense blue eyes watched as Sookie shook her head as her wide brown eyes locked onto him and a small part, yes a very very small part of him pulled at her panicked expression, "Sookie what is it?"

His tone plus the small hiccup her cousin gave had Natasha moving away from the door to get closer to her blonde hair family member, sea green eyes taking in her slightly tensed and shaking form, "Soo-"

"Eric I need your help in protecting her!"

For a moment none of them said a word, everyone just stood/sat there just staring at Sookie; but that was until Tasha broke it, "Help who?" The vampires could hear the warning that was laced in her tone but when Sookie turned teary eyes onto her cousin the answer was the one she had been dreading, "Hell no Sookie. What gives you the right to suddenly spring this on me?"

"Us as well, mind you."

"Shut it, Mistress of the Night!" Fire was spitting from her eyes as she narrowed them at Pam for her interruption before looking back to her target, "I have never needed help from anyone before-"

"Explain to us more, Ms. Stackhouse, as to why you need _my_ help and why I should even do so? I'm sure Bill could do what you're asking."

Well if the temperature in the room hadn't been cool already it really did drop the moment Eric spoke the other vampires' name. More tears sprang up from Sookie's eyes as she shook her head while wiping furiously at the tears before a flash of white was suddenly before her face, following the tissue up from the pale hand to the strong arm up to the slightly gentle expression on Godric's face as he said, "I believe this will benefit more than the back of your hand." Giving him a nod of thanks she took it and dabbed away at her eyes as she answered Eric's question, "Bill's missing. He…I…he's just gone!"

"Who the hell is Bill? Sookie…please don't tell me you actually fell for one of them?"

Turning to glance at her cousin the blonde telepath's eyes spoke all what needed to be said as Natasha shook her head and crossed her arms, "Yeah well what do you expect from one of them?"

The insult was plain and clear and had three vampires tensing to turn hard stares her way to which she met head on with a hard look; she knew all too well what their kind was capable of.

Cocking his head to the side Godric regarded the woman before him, something about her seemed to familiar even though he had never seen her before…it was in her scent and the way she reacted…something he had seen in others oh so many years ago…and something he hadn't seen in this day and age, "Do you view us as monsters, Nat-"

"That's Sgt. Lambert or Ms. Lambert to you."

The remark was quick and sharp as a whip as she turned her body to face his head on; her words were also met with twin hisses of anger, one from blonde Dead Barbie and the other from the Viking for her rudeness towards their maker and granddaddy maker.

Raising a hand up in mock surrender though his eyes flashed with a warning Godric answered out smoothly, "My apologies, Ms. Lambert. Now…do you view us as monsters?"

Silence issued as everyone stood there in the office as Natasha kept her cold eyes on the older vampire, trying to figure him out before she said simply, "I have met many monsters…both human and supernatural alike…but I know what your kind is capable of first hand…"

Light brown eyes blinked in confusion as her tears dried up as she listened to what the brunette had just said, "Na-"

"Pamela why don't you show Sookie's cousin around? Give her a tour and take her to the bar to calm down while Ms. Stackhouse and I finish our conversation." While to the two humans it sounded like he was offering Pam the choice to do that, but they both knew that he meant it as an order and with an unnecessary sigh Pam hopped off the desk and calmly made her way over to the bristling female and this time did not offer her a forced smile, she really did want to hear what the telepath was going to say, "Come on kitty, let's get on with the tour."

Knowing she either had the choice of walking out with what little her pride was at the moment or once more be dragged out from the office by a forceful hand. The answer was easy enough since the vampire was giving her the choice in the matter, giving Sookie a hard look before sending Eric one as well Natasha ignored the unreadable look Godric was giving her as she swiftly turned on her pumps and stalked out of the office with Pam hot on her heels, practically eye raping her from behind.

For whatever she sure did possess the grace and temperament of a vampire…almost, but oh did she have a fine ass on her.

Natasha paid no mind to Pam as she made a bee line for the bar, the call of a buzz was too strong for her to ignore and honestly she really did need it. She felt positively horrible in all sense. Taking a seat at the lightly crowded bar, she was the one to flag down the bartender and with a request of something strong, watched as he went to getting her order before turning her attention to the now unreadable vampire beside her.

"You know…you two look nothing alike. Cousins you say?" Pam had purposefully drawn out the o in the word know.

It wouldn't be the first time someone had not believed them to be of blood, where Sookie was short and curvy Natasha was leaner. Sookie had bright blonde hair and warm brown eyes, Tasha had dark chocolate hair and cold green ones. Sun kissed skin from hours of sunbathing on sunny days compared to light tanned skin from days under a roof above her head. They personalities were similar in a way, Sookie had always been the cautious yet adventurous one; naïve in an innocent way towards the world but boy could she have the temper if someone messed with her loved ones. She on the other had was no innocent to the world, she had seen and been at the hand of others who came close to killing her both mentally and physically. If Sookie had the fierce temper then Natasha had the temper of a hell cat on steroids. But the way they talked was completely different, Natasha did not have the southern accent that nearly everyone had, no…she had a very smooth way of talking.

Sending a nod in thanks to the bartender as he placed her drink before her the brunette human turned to give Pam a smug smirk as she responded, "Her mother was my father's brother, so yes…we are cousins."

A soft 'hmmm' was her only response and for that she was grateful as she brought the cool glass to her lips and took the shot, the sharp liquid instantly burning the back of her throat as it went down to warm her belly. Damn was it the good stuff! Giving the bartender a signal for another round she was pleased when in a blur of motion a refill was instantly placed before her, _'What a good boy.'_ Smirking at her inner joke she once more knocked back the high end liquid fire, ignoring the look her companion was giving her as she called for a few more rounds. Fuck it, if Sookie was going to take forever talking to tall, blonde and dead. She decided to get her drinking on.

"Are you just going to stare at me or are you going to join in on the drinking?"

A glint shown in those cold blue eyes as a predatory curl of her painted red lips had Pam showing off her now revealed deadly white teeth, "Are you offering kitty?"

Scowling at to her side Natasha shot the vampire a look, "Not in your lifetime. Go find some unwilling victim to torment." A mocking laugh made its way from the dead ones throat, "Believe me when I say that those who I choose are anything but unwilling." A lick of her lips followed after her last words, sending a tingle of warning down Natasha's back.

The soft yet sharp clinks of glass connecting with the hard marble top had both of their attentions at the ten shot glasses that sat there oh-so innocently. Seeing how Pam made no move towards the glasses Natasha knew they were all hers. Oh thank the gods; she really wasn't in the mood to share with someone who wouldn't appreciate such top quality liqueur. Raising one glass up high in the air she turned to the woman next to her and said, _"Alla vita.*"_ To which a soft click of the fangs from her companion as she responded, _"A morte*."_

Cold blue eyes stared at the side of Natasha's face as she took another shot, "Cut the shit…what the hell are you? You don't smell human."

Staring straight ahead all Natasha could murmur was, "Wouldn't you like to know…"

**oOoOo**

The moment the door shut behind the black leather clad vampire Sookie immediately turned to look at Eric and Godric, who moved to stand next to his Childe, with a very puffy red face, her fearful eyes met his calm and cold ones and she couldn't help but panic a little that he would not help her.

"From the beginning Ms. Stackhouse."

His monotone voice broke through her panic just a little bit as she started from the beginning, "Ok…so-." And so she began telling him about how when they came back from Dallas how their home town was completely turned upside down and how the people living there had gone insane, Bill was in the middle of trying to get to the bottom of it all. And then how when he proposed how she had left to go to the bathroom to clear her head only to come back to find him gone. Some didn't see it as a problem because well…she had walked out after he proposed…but she knew him! He wouldn't have left!

What had really gotten to her though was after learning that Natasha was due back home she had been in town when she overheard them…they had thought her name and what her cousin looked like and Sookie had heard their horrible thoughts of what they were going to do to her once they caught her. Sookie had already lost one cousin, Hadley, and she refused to lose another family member when they were very few now.

Leaning on his elbows with his hands pressed against his lips, Eric watched the telepath as she told her story and while the part about the town and people had his interest for a different reason then she did, the part about the two strangers had him questioning, "Do you know who they were? What were their reasons for wanting her?"

A choked sob escaped her throat and she was quick to dig through her purse to bring out a tissue to wipe her nose and her tears away, "All I heard was it had something to do with Jackson…I don't know if he is a person or a place but they said they needed to get her to Jackson. But as to what they planned to do to her…Eric…Eric I can't say it out loud. It's horrible and cruel and I don't know why they would do that to her. She just came home from business from overseas and no one knew she was coming home today besides my brother and I…so as to how these people got ahold of that information. I can tell you though…those men were not human."

Well that sure had both their attention, granted she had it the whole time but her last sentence had Godric looking at her with pure intensity, "And how would you know this?"

"It was how their thoughts were…they weren't like the normal voices…no they were more like snarls and growls. Like an animals. But I was able to understand them to a point."

Clarity shown in the baby blue eyes of the pale vampire Viking as well as the piercing silver orbs of Godric, they knew exactly what they were and where they were from.

And Sookie saw it all written across their face.

Shooting over to his desk her voice rose as she practically shouted, "You know what and who they are? Eric you have to tell me!"

"Ah but that is where you are wrong Ms. Stackhouse, I don't have to tell you anything." Raising his brows at her redden face he watched in both slight amusement, how many shades of red could the small human get?

"Eric Northman my cousin is in danger and I demand you tell me what you kno-." She was silenced when he was suddenly up out of his chair and in her face with fangs bared, a deep warning growl vibrated through the air as he glared down at the shaken waitress, "May I remind you that you are in my bar, in my county and on my lands. You have no right demanding anything from me, understood?"

"Eric…she has helped us in our time of need in Dallas. Remember that."

Oh Sookie liked Eric's Maker all the more!

The silent threat hung in the air as the two locked stares in pure quietness that was suddenly broken by the door being slammed open and both turned to watch as one very pissed off woman come storming through the doorway, cold fire blazing in her eyes as her ruby red lips pulled back into an impressive snarl, "Get the fuck away from her."

"Oh no, kitty, stop…" the lazy drawl of Eric's Childe had him sending a glare her way for not keeping the girl away long enough, but seeing her Makers look had Pam crossing her arms across her chest while leaning back against the arch way, "Hey this little thing can walk fast for having finished twelve shots of our most expensive and deadliest liquid."

While a part of him wanted to remind her that she was a vampire and that the furious hell cat was not, another part of him picked up what Pam had hidden within her words. If the woman really had ingested that much of their strongest liquors, then she should have either dead her or on the floor passed out near death. She should not be walking perfectly fine or even talking without so much of a slur and as both Maker and Childe shared a silent look.

What a rare treat this was.

Keeping his eyes locked onto Pam's for a moment he began speaking before turning back to Sookie's wide brown eyes, "The men you heard are not human, you are correct; they are werewolves. And Jackson is not a person but a place. Mississippi to be precise. If I had to guess I would say either they want her for their own selfish whims or someone is paying them for her capture."

"Capture…Sookie what does he mean by that?"

This was the chance Eric needed and he would be damned again if he did not take it. The Stackhouse girl was practically doing him a favor for asking him to keep her cousin under his protection. If the King of Mississippi wanted the unknown creature that was Natasha, then finally he would have his chance at revenge from when he was human that was as long as the werewolves were the ones who had done him wrong all those centuries ago. Crossing his arms across his chest he shot Sookie a look while asking, "So tell me why I should offer my services."

By then panic turned to angered desperation as Sookie was quick to give him an answer, "That money you owe me? Keep it, I'll work for free whenever you need me to read someone and I promise to never bother you with my problems again and will never ask you for help when it comes to Bill. Eric please…she's all I have left for family besides Jason and Hadley, who I don't even know where she is, but please. I can't lose anymore."

The way her voice cracked at the end had Natasha shooting over to grab her distraught cousin in a comforting hold, forcing her to turn away from the blank stare vampire so she was pressed against her front so she could hold her in a protective hug. Feeling the blonde's arms wrap around her slim figure had the brunette scowling up into the emotionless eyes as she softly spoke to Sookie, "Sookie nothing is going to happen to me, do you hear? I'm stronger than I seem."

"Nothing will happen to her, I promise Sookie. You have shown bravery and loyalty to our kind and I believe helping you out is no issue at all. Eric will be busy running his business as well as being Sherriff and Pamela I am sure has things she is needed for as well; which is why I will ask for your permission to be the one to watch over Ms. Lambert. "

Four pairs of eyes turned in shock at Godric's speech, never…never had he ever done such a thing as to offer his protection to someone other than his Childes and Grandchilde. Yet there he was, completely serious as he spoke to Sookie. Though his words rang true, doing such a favor would repay her back for helping out in Dallas…he couldn't help but offer to satisfy his own need to figure the girl out as well.

Yet his words had the desired effect as Sookie turned within her cousins' hold to look up at the ancient vampire, brown eyes red from tears though they held hope in them. Eric on the other hand was extremely glad that Sookie could not read his thoughts for what would she do had she learned that he planned on using her cousin as bait?

Shooting his Childe a knowing and sharp look before looking down at the Sookie he stated, "As of today your cousin will be placed under my protection. No harm will come to her from those weres who are after her."

Natasha could only stare in shock at his words before dread began to fill her as her cousin was practically radiating relief and happiness, _'Sookie wait! You can't trust him, do-.'_

"Oh my gosh thank you Godric! I mean it…thank you so much." The pure gratefulness in Sookie's tone was like a knife in Natasha's warm stomach, here she was a grown ass woman and her cousin was deciding her fate without even trying to listen to what she had to say!

But then again she didn't know what happened to the brunette only a few years back.

She couldn't breathe as they began discussing living arrangements and all other kinds of stuff in front of her like she wasn't even there. Natasha was done. Instantly her walls were up in her mind, blocking Sookie from what she had been thinking in her mind and that caught the blondes' attention as she stopped mid-sentence as narrowed brown eyes turned to connect with cold sea green, "Nat please don't shut me out. They can help you!"

He would end up killing her! That's what Natasha wanted to shout out but instead kept unnaturally still and quiet as she stared down the shorter woman.

Taking a deep breath as she closed her eyes Natasha held it for a few moments before releasing the air while opening her eyes open again to reveal blank eyes, to which Sookie flinched from the lack of emotion and the dark void that surrounded her. She really had to been pissed to do this to the telepath.

"Well if you are done starin-"

"Shut the fuck up." Not bothering to look up at the Viking as he gave her a warning growl the brunette kept staring at her cousin's hurt filled face before she gently shook her head, "I'm going home, you stay here and finish up with the corpses, no offense."

The tone in her voice told the vampires she really could care less if she did offend them with her choice of word.

"None taken bloodbag." Pam's neutral drawl went ignored by the other as she blue eyes watched her turnabout and began to stalk, yes stalk, her way towards the door only be stopped by the blonde, "Natasha Crina! You've been drinking and you are not leaving me here! And how could you be so rude?"

And then something interesting happened.

The moment Sookie took a hold of her cousin's arm she immediately pulled away with a cry of shock and pain as she brought her hand to her chest in an instinctual protective way, "What the hell was that?! Natasha!"

Yet she was already passing Pam and all but running towards the front doors, damn was that a challenge in heels, but she needed to get away before she did something even worse. Blue eyes lit up with interest at what they had just seen as Eric began making his way towards the office door, "Pam keep Sookie here company while I spea-"

"That will not be necessary, my Childe," At Godric's voice Eric froze to glance at his Maker as the ancient vampire began making his way towards the door, "I shall speak with her…she is after all mine for the moment."

Chuckling at his Childes irritation Godric was out of his bar in a flash and within a second was in front of the brunette…she had made it outside is bar and was only a few feet away from her Chevy truck.

To say her heart did sky rocket when one moment she was alone in the parking lot and then suddenly within a blink of an eye the freakishly old vampire was standing before her would be an understatement, choking back a scream at the determined look on his face Natasha was quick to change that fright to anger, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Instead of answering her question he demanded one of his own, "Who are you really?" The tone in his voice left no room for arguments though it wasn't angered or cold…no…he was curious. When she didn't immediately answer within a blur he was instantly up in her personal space, liquid eyes staring into her own eyes, "You smell familiar, _liten_*" Leaning closer he took a deep breath through his nose as he took in her unique and tantalizing scent that had the predatory side of him stirring as he pulled back to stare at her.

Fighting to not punch his face Natasha, she tried to calm her racing heart to send a heated glare right back at the vampire only to freeze as she met his eyes, felt in the back of her mind a sort of…push. It was a horrible sensation in the sense of being violated in the worse possible way of the mind and she knew right away what it was he was trying to do, just as all the others had tried to do, "Let go of me…your mind raping doesn't work on me."

So she was just like Sookie…being able to withstand the control vampires had over the humans.

When he made no move to back away from her personal bubble Natasha was the one to move off to the side of him, keeping her eyes on his form in case he tried anything else and began to unhitch the buckles that held the tarp down in the bed of the truck until all were released. Unlocking her truck she tried to ignore the now silent yet watchful vampire as he followed her every move with eyes that held something in them that in all honesty she wanted nothing to do with, opening her door and picking up her well-worn cowgirl boots and began slipping off her heels, "Don't you have a blonde cousin of mine to speak with?" Not even looking up at him as she asked that Natasha quickly slipped into her boots before placing her heels on the passenger seat. No way was she about to throw them on the floor…they were Gucci!

"Should you really be driving when you've been drinking? I have been a vampire for a very long time but I seem to recall reading how alcohol impairs ones mental abilities, as to answer your question Eric is perfectly able to speak with Sookie, I am here to speak with you. You said you learned first-hand about how my kind can be…would you like to explain?"

Shaking her head as she reared the back of the bed to lower the hatch Natasha took a hold at the end of the tarp and pulled, revealing the object underneath to the ancient's eye that quickly raised an eyebrow at the sleek charcoal Ducati superbike that rested innocently in the truck. "Alcohol has never affected me before; I can drink a tank of beer and not get drunk. Buzzed yes…shit faced no. And vampires are selfish, greedy creatures who take was interests them and uses them until they are damaged," her voice grew soft and bitter as she said that last part while lifting herself up and over the tailgate she went about unlatching the belts that kept the bike in place, she had to be quick to avoid Sookie, yet the last one wouldn't give, "God damn it."

Looking at her struggle with the belt Godric thought over her answer, grey eyes darkening at the ideas as to what could have happened but he dared not say anything at the time…they could wait til later, "I am sorry for whatever happened to you."

Well that certainly had her freezing in her work before slowly turning confused green eyes on his face, as though trying to understand him before shaking her head as her mask went right back into place, "Yeah…sure you are." The venom in her voice was sharp and had him narrowing his eyes slightly.

He would wait…he could be patient…he had over 2000 years of experience after all. Nodding his head towards the belt he asked, "Need help?"

Glancing up through thick black coated lashes to look at the amused vampire she made sure her hands were well hidden from his gaze as she twisted her wrist in a careful way while wrapping her hand completely around the metal hook she was pleased when the snap of the metal took to the air, causing the vampires brows to lower as he stepped up right next to the side of the bed to look down at what she had done.

"Let's get one thing straight here, Sookie may be used to asking for help from vampires but I am not and will never do so. Ever. You understand? I am an adult, not a fucking child and I refuse to have her treat me as one," Throwing the cloth and left over metal down Natasha maneuvered herself until she was at the side of her baby she swung her leg up and over the side. Straddling the bike she looked down at Godric while putting the kickstand up said, "Keys are on the seat for Sookie, tell her not to bother me. I'm not in the mood to deal with her motherly instincts right now."

Within moments she had the engine purring to life after her last word but just as she was about to take off a large cold hand slapped onto her wrist, stopping her from doing anything until she looked over at Godric who was giving her a calculating look, "Be here tomorrow at ten. If I have to come get you,_ liten_, I will." His voice rumbled with a gentle warning should she not follow his command. Narrowing her eyes at him Natasha shook off his hold and bit back, "You promised Sookie you would 'protect me' that doesn't mean I agreed to anything."

The moment the fangs came out was the moment she let loose on the gas and shot off from the bed and off the tailgate, only years of doing this had her going through the motions of lifting the front tire up higher than the back, least she want to do a face plant and ruin her precious, and easily landed onto the hard pavement below; not at all stopping to look at the vampire as she tore off through the parking lot and into the opened road, the only thing she left behind was the fresh smell of burnt rubber from her tires and a expressionless ancient.

Shoving the tailgate back up Godric went to head back into the bar where he could feel his Childe's growing annoyance, but scent of burning metal along with cloth mixed in with the rubber smell caught his attention, roaming to the side where she had been struggling with the belt his pale hand reached down and brought up the object and stared with hard silver eyes at what greeted him. The end of the item he held was nothing but blackened char, the remaining metal was just barely hanging onto the looped through thread of cloth, ends shining a bright red and gold as it tried cooling down. Turning his head to look where she had taken off Godric shook his head before taking the broken belt with him as he turned back to his club.

Tomorrow would bring for an interesting night.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Glossary:<span> **

**Divertire, piccolo** - Have fun, small one

**Non nella vostra vita, vecchia megera** - Not in your life, you old hag

**Alla vita** - For Life

**A Morte **- To death

**Liten** - Small one

Please review ^.^

Miss Alice~


End file.
